Kagomes Betral and kougas love
by Inu'stravels
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha gets into a fight.......And what does Kagome do? Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Kagomes Betraly and Kougas Love**

**Hey there! in this story Kagome leaves the Inu gang because Inuyasha and Kagome get into a fight and Inuyasha says some things he dosen't mean but what happens when the wolf prince Kouga meets up with Kagome?read and find out(this is my first story)**

**Chapter 1: The Fight**

hey there this is my first story so please be nice and give me a break...ok? well in this chapter Inuyasha and Kagome get into a big fight and Inuyasha says some pretty mean things please read:.

* * *

It was a night like anyother night the gang was sitting down enjoying some dinner

"wow i didn't know that that demon was gonna go after you shippo"giggled Sango

"HEY!...it wasn't my fault "

"Beats me he was weak anyway he just wanted to find someone who was weak as well"

"HEY I AM NOT WEAK! KAGOME ,INUYASHAS BEING MEAN!"

"SHUT UP!"(Inuyasha punches Shippo thus making Kagome sitting him)

"W-why'd you do that?"Inuyasha asked with a hit of anger in his voice

"Well you were asking for it"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

Mean while...

"mmm...this food is good"said Miroku

(NO YOU DISERVED IT!Inuyasha and Kagome are still fighting in the backround)

"I know Kagome got it from her land its great"said Sango

"Why do they always fight?they're so childish"shippo gruntted

"I'd say why don't they just tell each other-"Sango was cut off by kagome

"SIT SIT SIT SIT!"Inuyashas face met the ground

"KAGOME UGR! ALL YOUR GOOD FOR IS BAD FOOD AND FINDING THE JEWEL!"there was a cold silence everyones eyes were on the two lovers whos fight came to a sudden hault.

Tears fell from kagomes cheeks

"You-you..."Kagome turned and ran away in to the foreset

"Ka-"Inuyasha stopped and wispered "kagome..."

Kagome was walking in the foreset and she was angryurgh! Inuyasha is that all I'm good for?Searching for the jewel?why do I even stay with you then?

Kagome heard someone or something in the brush

"Whos there?"she heard a demon laugh and walk out of the bush he was the most ugliest thing she had ever layed her eyes on it was blue with black teeth and horns it then charged at her and she screamed as she tried to get away and as her scream filled the sky the wolf prince heard her and ran to her side

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FILTHY WRETCH!"Kouga struck him down in one blow as the mighty wolf attacked the beast to save her life she barley realised what happened until the whole thing was over

"ARE YOU OKAY! why isn't that Damn mutt protecting you?"

"hump! Why do you always talk about that bastard?"Kouga shocked in what he just heard

"Kouga ...can I travel with you?"she looked down with a deep blush

* * *

hey well this is the end of my first chapter i hope you liked it the next chapter

is about Inuyasha and what happens when he finds out where Kagome is

please review


	2. Chapter 2The answer

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2:Kougas answer and Inuyashas Rage**

**hey welcome back!In this chapter Kouga tells Kagome his answer and Inuyasha gose to find kagome only to fine Kouga and kagome together!What will happen? read and find out o**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

out look at the last chapter:

"I'd say why don't they just tell each other-"Sango was cut off by Kagome

"SIT SIT SIT SIT!"inuyashas face met the ground

"KAGOME UGR! ALL YOUR GOOD FOR IS BAD FOOD AND FINDING THE JEWEL!"there was a cold silence everyones eyes were on the two lovers whos fight came to a sudden hault.

Tears fell from kagomes cheeks

"You-you..."Kagome turned and ran away in to the foreset

"Ka-"Inuyasha stopped and wispered "kagome..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome you-you want to travel with me?"Kougas eyes brightened up

"Yes...yes you can Kagome remember your my woman and i will always protect you...no matter what"Kagome ran into his arms

"Oh kouga!"she had tears in her eyes

"Hey hey now don't cry"he placed his arms around her

"It's okay it's okay"he spoke in calm and caring words and to Kagomes surprise she was blushing but not like before ,no this time she was over joyed and her emotions were changing_why do I feel like this?_

Inuyasha had grown concered for Kagomes safty he stood up and had noticed that it was as silent as the night its self the he smelled Kouga was everywhere and Inuyasha growled_Kouga you better not be with my kagome or else_he grunted and ran off into the words without saying a single word to the rest of the gang

_Kagome...I'm-I'm sorr-_His thoughts were shut as he saw Kouga holding Kagome in his arms _K-kagome?_he stopped in totall shock as he started to walk away almost as if he was dead leaving Kouga and Kagome alone

"Oh Kouga how can I ever thank you?"

"Just stay with me for awhile"

"okay"they stood there and were sinent for awhile they ended the hug and looked at each other Kagome noticed herself blush and she tried to fight it

"Kagome?"he stopped her thoughts

"Y-yes?"

"How do you feel about me?"

"I don't know Kouga "_Me and Kouga?I don't know ...why can't I stop blushing?_and with that the night ended

**That Morning...**

Inuyasha was already up thinking about what he saw _Kouga what were you doing with her?_

"Inuyasha?where's kagome?"said Sango as she awoke

"Yes where is she?"asked Miroku yawning

"Hmph!beats me!why should we care?"

"I do!Inuyasha don't be such a jerk and go find her!"said Shippo and Inuyashas fist met his head

"Inuyasha if Kagome was here she'd tell you to sit"

"WELL SHES NOT OKAY!"Inuyasha yelled with anger knowing where she really was he didn't want to think about it_That damn Wolf! what are they doing and why hasn't she come back yet?_and with that Inuyasha ran into the foreset

Mean While...

Kagome awoke in Kougas arms shivering Kagomes face went red as she sat up Kouga was still asleep_wow usally the Inuyashas up before me so why is it different with Kouga?_Kouga then woke up and yawned

"Wow Kagome you up already?"Kagome nodded

"Yes but I only just woke up a second ago"

"It was cold last night a you were shivering so I made sure you umm..didn't freeze"Kouga was blushing and he looked away

"Thank you Kouga"she hugged him and they fell over Kougas face was red now

"No-no problem Kagome "Kagome giggled and Kouga looked at her in great surprise_she..she giggled her laugh is so sweet ,soft..._

"Kouga?"she took his thoughts away

"Ye-yes?"

"Where should we go today?"she smiled

"uh..oh!umm...I don't know where do you wanna go?"She stopped and looked at him as if he was crazy

"What is it Kagome?"

"Inuyasha never gave me a choice of where to go"

"He what?thats so selfish of that mutt"

"So I donno umm...we could go To some villiges?since your with me they should let you go into their villiage hmm..."

"Okay lets go"Kouga thought that was a good idea

"Okay but lets eat something first!"

"okay I guess"Kouga sat down and started the fire as Kagome pulled out some things that Kouga had never seen before.Then she started cooking it smelled heavenly as she passed him some it was some eggs and some meat from Kagomes time

"THIS IS GREAT!"Kouga had a outbrust it was the best thing ever

"Thanks!do you want some more?"

"Yes Please Kagome"_Wow Inuyasha never said that about my cooking before Kougas so sweet...WAIT what am i thinking?_she gave Kouga some more and he thoughts continued_Kouga..._she stopped

"So Kagome which villiage should we visit?"

"I don't know"

**Back to Inuyasha...**

As he ran through the Forest _Kagome where are you?...there she is I got her sent and shes with the wolf ..still_

He ran around and slowed down as he got near to Kouga nad Kagome he walked of of the brush and looked at Kouga but before kouga saw him Kagome hugged Kouga

"Thank you Kouga"

"For what?"

"For letting me travel with you!"Inuyasha was shocked but he walked over there anyway and lokked at the wolf

"Why you ..."Inuyasha glared at him Kouga jumped and freaked out as Kagome shot up and screamed

"SIITTTTTT!SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

Then she looked at kouga and said

"Lets go!"she seemed happy and mad at the same time Kouga followed her as they walked away and they ignored the yells from Inuyasha as they went to wards the village

Inuyasha walked back to the gang

Shippo was being draged by Inuyasha as they neared the village only to see Kouga and Kagome slaying a demon when the demon was destroyed Kouga and Kagome were thanked and they went on their way but Sango yelled

"Hey Kagome!"

"Oh hey Sango!"

"Why are you with Kouga?"Yelled Sango she was upset

"Ask Inuyasha he knows"and with that Kouga picked up Kagome and they were gone.Everybody glared at Inuyasha

"What dose she mean you already knew that they were together?"said Miroku

"Nothing lets go if she wants to travel with him ..let her"

"Inuyasha! YOU IDIOT!we can't get any more jewel shards SHE HAS THEM AND SHES THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SEE THEM!"Yelled Sango

_thats right we can't do anything without her oh man what now? Kagome..._

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**well thats the end of the second chapter I hoped you liked it**

**I know the Characters reactions are alittle off but give me a break ok?This _is_ my first story I'll get it right the next time **

**In the next Chapter what happens if inuyasha gose after them?**

**next chapter:Inuyashas fight for her love**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. Inuyasha fight for love

**Chapter 3:Inuyashas fight for her love**

**hey welcome back in this chapter Kouga and Inuyasha gets into a fight and Kagome gets mad...read to find out what happens**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Inuyasha? when will Kagome be joining us again?"asked Sango

"hmph!Who cares!"

"You DO!"yelled the group_I do...but still she left me so why should i go after her?hmph! why do I care for her so much?Cause you love her! duh!Who said that?I did Inuyasha!well I'm your human side you know you love her don't kid yourself!_

"I DO NOT!"he yelled making everyone to staire at him

"Uhhh...Inuyasha?"said Shippo Inuyasha lokked at them and ran off_Oh Kagome please don't be in any troble I couldn't stand you being hurt! WAIT why am I thinking like this?Kagome...I love you_Inuyasha shut off his thoughts so he wouldn't think about his feelings

Mean While Kouga and Kagome were sitting down enjoying some food that Kouga hunted

"Wow Kagome your so good at cooking"Kagome blushed

"Thanks Kouga "she smiled_her smile..._

"So Kagome I didn't realise how good it feels to help villages like that!"Kouga blushed and looked at Kagome he sat closer to her and she didn't hesitate or stop him

"Yeah..."_Hmmm..Kougas so kind hearted I never saw that before..._shesmiled at her own thoughts_Kouga...why do I feel like this?why do i blush so much?why does it feel like it's okay to let Kouga near me in such a way ...Inuyasha I love you ...but Kouga shows so much kindness towards me that you never did_

"Kagome..."

"Oh...yes Kouga?"

"Why is it that Inuyasha hate me so much?"Kagomes eyes became sad

"...beacuse you could do something he never could"

"And what would that be?"she stopped for a moment

"You...you could"she stopped again and wispered the last part

"You are in love with me and you show it ...and he can't"

"Kagome...?"kagome was shocked at what he said

"Y-yes you can I guess"he bent over and wispered in her ear

"I will always love you"she truned to him and they got closer to one another but Kagome stopped."Kouga this isn't right"she pulled away

"Kagome no I won't I love you" he turned to her and against her will he kissed her tears came down her face and Inuyasha could smell them he looked over to see Kouga kissing her but he couldn't see her face but then he looked over to see her tears and she pushed him away

"Kouga I said NO! I don't love you I-I...I Love INUYASHA!" Inuyasha then walked out

I love you too...he stood there looking at them

"Kouga you better be ready to die...Your never live long enough to enjoy her soft lips"Kagome blushed but felt tears coming

they began to fight but she didn't want her lover to get hurt

"WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING!I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO!PLEASE STOP IT...JUST STOP!"she broke down in tears they wouldn't stop coming she tried to fight them from coming but nothing could stop the pain that she was feeling they both stopped and looked at her...a cold silance came up as the chilly night followed

"Kagome...I...I was just trying to help but If you don't want me here ...I guess I'll just leave"he turned

"INUYASHA! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!"she ran to him and cried in his arms

"Please not again I hate it when you do!"her words were blurry from her tears he held her like no one else Kouga looked at her and sighed

"Kagome why is this so hard?"he said coldly like he did before when they weren't alone she looked at him as Kouga smirked slightly

"hmph...well theres always another day to win your heart"Kagome looked at him his heart was broken but he wasn't gonna give up he would leave for while but he would be back. (A/N: Hes planning lol)

----------------------------------------------------------

well thats the end of that chapter plez review i need five reviews or a very large fan to make me post more so 5 reviews or a very big fan to leave me a good review bye

---------------------------------


	4. Inuyasha move and Kougas plan

**Chapter 4:Inuyashas move and Kougas plan**

**"Kagome ...I'm sorry"he wispered as they ended their embrassment**

**"Inuyasha...what now?"he looked at her**

**"This"he kissed her with passion as she felt her legs go limp**

**"Inu-ya-sha"she said **

**"Yes Kagome?"**

**"We...might want to get back"she slightly laughed**

**"Oh yeah ...er...lets go"he picked her up and ran back to camp where the others were very pleased to see Kagome in Inuyasha arms**

**"Kagome!"said a very happy Shippo as he jumped into Kagomes arms Sango also greeted her**

**"Hello Kagome welcome back"Sango said with a smile on her face**

**"Are you hungry"asked Sango handing Kagome some food**

**"Yes,Thank you" **_!Oh no what now...Kouga might come back...I know he will...Damn it what now I don't want Inuyasha to fight_

**"Kagome?"asked Inuyasha**

**"Y-yes?" she looked at him**

**Do you want to go on a walk...with me?"he looked away**

**"I would love to"she smiled.They headed out and they went towards the forest of Inuyasha**

**In Another forest...**

**"Damn it you fucking mutt!"yelled Kouga outloud**

**"I'll get you and then Kagome will be mine...NOT YOURS!"**_I need to think up a way to get her...I've got the perfect plan!_**Kouga thought through his plan to get his woman back he then started out to find Kagome**

_No matter what I'll get you back Kagome I know you feel for me I know you do! You'll be mine I'll kill Inuyasha! That bastard will pay! I will never rest until you leave this earth_

**-----------------------------**

**HaHa cliffy I updated a short chapter and I'm truly sorry I'm tired but if you could plez review for me bye for now**


	5. Kougas thinking up a plan

**Chapter 5:Kougas thinking up a plan...**

**"Inuyasha...do you know why I love this forest so much?"she asked him**

**"No why?"**

**"Because I met you here..."she said turning to him **

**"Oh...really?"he blushed**

**"Yeah...I...You changed my life forever and...I'll never forget you Inuyasha"she sounded as if she was leaving**

**"Kagome...will you ever leave me?"**

**"No!"she shouted mad that he'd even think that**

**"Inuyasha how could you even think that?"she yelled with tears forming at her eyes**

**"Kagome I was just wondering!"he said**

**"Inuyasha! SIT SIT SIT"she walked away.He put his head up and smirked**

**"...I made her mad again"he blushed and then ran after her **

**"Kagome wait!"he said making Kagome giggle **

**"Yes Inu?"said turned trying to acted mad at him but couldn't hold back a smile**

**"Why'd you leave me back there!"he yelled wid-mouthed **

**"sweat drop Inuyasha lets go back"she pointed out the sun was begining to get lower in the sea of blue that was the sky**

**Mean While...**

**"What am I gonna do?Kagome loves me i know it!"(just to let you know he scemes like this for awhile so lets go see what Sango and Miroku are doing shall we?)**

**Sango and Others**

**"SighI wonder what Kagome and Inuyasha are doing"Sango said then she glanced at Miroku who looked like he was getting dirty thoughts**

**"Who knows dear Sango they could be d-"he was quickly cut off by Sango**

**"Miroku! get your mind out of the flith you sick monk"she said, you could see the flaming anger begining to grow around her as she slapped him SLAP followed by a THUMP! Miroku layed down in pain with a red-hand mark on his right cheek**

**"Owww...Sango my love why did you do that?"he pleaded **

**"Sick Monk"she repeated**

**Ok I think Kouga has stopped sceming lets see what he's doing...**

**"I've got it! I know what to do to win my lovers heart! Kagome you will be mine"chuckled Kouga almost evily**

**Inu and Kag**

**"So Inuyasha,do you like the forest of 'Inuyasha'?"she asked him **

**"Well,it IS my forest...I have alot of memories"he face fell to sadness**

**"Alot of child hood memories too..."he got silent**

**"Oh...well I think if you have a bad past you can always look to tommorrows happiness"she smiled as Inuyasha looked towards her with hope**

**"Yeah...your right Kagome"he smiled **

**"Inuyasha...I know you've had a bad childhood but if you stay with those who _love_ you I know things will get better,i will always be here no mater what"she faintly smiled and looked down something had made her sad**

**"Whats wrong Kagome!"Inuyasha stopped her and put his hand on her sholder then he sniffed the air**

**"Kougas near"he wispered in her ear as he pulled her into a hug**

**"He is"she wispered back**

**"In fact...He's right behind you in the bushes..."he wispered then held her even closer and kissed her neck making her giggle.They were both knowing that a heavy glare was being help upon them**

**---------------**

**I know this was wayyyyyyyyyyyyy shorter then the other chapters I'm just trying to get SOMETHING updated at least lol well anyway I'm updating my other chapters so please review (no bad reviews or i won't review for awhile)bye!**

**--------------**


End file.
